Snow
by Whatever666
Summary: It was snowing outside...for once. Snow was beautiful, but cold. Like Near. SLASH, MattNear. Sorry for the horrible summary


Author's Note: Matt is 13, Near is 12, and Mello is 14. Takes place BEFORE Mello leaves.

**Merry Christmas!**

---

Snow. It was snowing. It hardly ever snowed here. I love snow. Who doesn't, though? I even once caught Mello _smiling_ and staring enthralled at the snow. Boy, that was fun. I had taken a picture _(and thanked the heavens that Roger thought that photography would be a good hobby for me),_ and ran for my life. Good thing, too, or I'd have never been able to humiliate my best friend by showing the picture to the girls. _(Who all went 'AwwwwWWWWWWW! Mello is so cute!' and all developed crushes on him)._

But I digress _(I love that word! It describes me perfectly. I digress a lot…ADHD Mello calls it. I call it being smart. Anyways, back to the story…)_. Let's start again.

It's snowing. I love snow, and can't wait to go outside _(for once)_. Unfortunately, it was midnight. No one else is up, except maybe Mello, but since he's studying, I can't disturb him anyway. So instead, I opted to just stare outside, my forehead against the window, and my breath misting up the glass. I love the way snow glittered in the moonlight- it seemed surreal. Mystic. Sorta like my mommy- beautiful to look at, but when you touch, it melts away forever.

I look at the snow outside, and was filled with a sense of longing. A sense of desire. I wanted to go touch the snow, play with it. Maybe make a snowman or a snow angel.

But I can't…

Wait, what?

Who said I can't? Mello would, and shit, I would too. Who cares what Roger says? _(Besides, there's no way he can punish me…I've got detention and cleaning duty every day for the next 20 or so years, and if he takes my game stations away again…well…it's actually kinda fun being an insane psychotic freak demanding to play video games while setting stuff on fire…)_

So, I go outside. Probably not the smartest idea, since I didn't bring a coat or anything…just my lighter…but shut up, brain, I don't need your help!

It's beautiful outside. Snow is everywhere…and the moon is out. All the snow glitters under the moonlight. Beautiful…

In Language, we once had to make a poem about snow. I did some sorta stupid poem which I don't remember, but I remember Near did this beautiful poem…It was called Angel's Tears, and how snow was really angels' tears.

It was a beautiful poem, but a bit too depressing for me.

Now, though, I can see his point…snow does look like angel's tears.

I like him…I like him a lot. He's always nice to me, even when Mello is being an utter bitch to him and I'm just in the background, going 'Uh-huh' and 'Yeah, Mel'. I can't let Mello know though _(he'll kill me)_.

But I digress _(like always)._

Time to have some fun! I was in the middle of the forest, and no matter what I did, no one would be able to see me from the windows…SO I WAS FREE! WOOT!

I first make a snowman. It looks great. Sorta like Frosty the Snowman, who was a very jolly soul…

Not being able to help myself, I burst out singing. **"**_**FROSTY THE SNOWMAN WAS A VERY JOLLY SOUL…"**_

And so on. I keep on singing, making up some parts where I forgot the song. It disturbs the peace and serenity of the snow, but I've always been a unique _(insane psycho) _kid. I wish Mello was here.

I hear a sound from behind me. A twig snapping. I stop singing, but continue humming.

"Yo. Who is it?" I ask. I hear the person stop behind me. They don't say anything, but something in the way they breathe makes me think of only one person. And trust me, I listened to him breathe a lot. "Near?"

"Yes," I hear. "What are you doing here, Matt?" 

"I'm trying to summon Frosty the Snowman, Near, duh," I roll my eyes, turning to look at him. Ignoring the butterflies in my stomach _(why are they called butterflies anyway? Seriously, has the guy who invented that swallowed a butterfly or something? And why are butterflies called butterflies? They fly, sure, but they're not made of butter, and-)_. I smile at Near."Everyone knows that you can only summon him during the middle of the night while wearing," I look at the shirt I have on me. "An urple chocolate stain-covered shirt?!?! Dammit, Mello. What have I ever done to YOU?!?! Besides torturing you every day and making your life a living hell, I mean. Obviously."

Near looks shocked, but then, to my surprise, he brings a hand to his mouth and giggles. Giggles. Near the Ice Cold, actually giggling? Hell must have frozen over…

I look at the snow. "Hell freezing over would explain a lot, of course."

Now Near just looks confused.

"Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?" I ask him. Near nods, still looking somewhat confused. "Ah well. Everyone knows I'm insane."

And before long, we, me and Near, were engaged in a snowball war. No end was in view; because while Near had his obsessive win-and-be-Number-One complex, I have my video games. And believe me, baby, I was quite practiced in the art of war.

Even it was only a snowball war.

We fought for a long time; snowballs everywhere! I had even took out a lollipop and started sucking on it, pretending it was a cigar and I was a badass military sergeant. I was only thirteen, though, so I didn't have ordinary cigars yet. Jimmy promised to sell me some when I turn sixteen, though, so it's OK.

While Near and I were at war, though, I started thinking; I like Near, and I'd want him to be my friend…And he was going to be my friend, like it or not. Hah.

But how would Mello react, besides trying to murder me? However much I like Near, I love Mello. He's my best friend, and if he ever died, or left me or something, I'd probably commit suicide. Or at least start doing drugs. So, yeah, Mello meant a lot to me.

If I told him Near was my friend…he'd be upset. He hates Near _(at least that's what he claims…we all know Mello was friends with Near…hehehe), _and probably freak. At me or Near, or both.

But if Near was my friend, there'd be more chance for us to fall in love and ride off into the sunset, living happily ever after.

So the question is…my best friend or the person I like, maybe love?

But forget about that. Back to the snowball war. I need reinforcements, dammit!

The war ended with Near winning by a strategically thrown snowball.

"OOMPH!" I go. Snow in your face tends to do that to you. "N-n-nice sh-sh-shot, N-N-Near…"

He comes over, radiating satisfaction and smugness.

I do believe if he was a normal person (which he's not), he'd be screaming "WHOO! I WON! IN YOUR FACE, MATT!"

Thankfully, though, he wasn't even remotely a normal person, so I didn't have to punch him. Not that I would have anyway. He's too nice and un-normal.

"Matt…" he says, suddenly looking concerned. "Aren't you cold? You don't have a coat on, and your lips are blue."

"N-n-no, I'm n-not c-c-c-c-cold," I say, while shivering and looking like I was freezing to death. "A-and m-my l-l-lips are always l-l-l-like th-th-th-this…y-you d-d-didn't n-n-n-n-notice?"

And I give him my cutest puppy eyes. They have no effect, though. Near takes my hand _(o my god he's holding my hand:-D)_, and leads me out of the forest we were in. I'm too lovestruck to protest…Until he lets go of my hand, of course.

"N-N-N-Near! I'm n-n-n-not c-cold! I l-l-like it there! I DEMAND THAT I BE FREED THIS INSTANT, OR, OR…I'll sic Mello on you!"

Near doesn't do sarcasm. Everyone knows that. But he used sarcasm now. "Oh, how scary."

And I shut up again.

It's still snowing, but a lot less now; more flurries than anything. They land in Near's hair, and I can see them glittering. The moonlight gently bathes him in white _(white white Near is white and Mello is black I have to choose don't I? I have to choose between Mello and Near…)_, and with the snow in his hair, he looks ethereal.

If snow is angel's tears, then Near is an angel.

And I kiss him, and I'm surprised, but not really, when he kisses back, and the warmth I feel when he puts his arms around me banishes the cold.

I wish we could stay like this forever.


End file.
